


Escort Girl Service

by MajijoGangstas



Category: Majisuka Gakuen
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, Center - Character - Freeform, Escort, F/F, Hot, Luxury, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform, Nezumi - Freeform, Savage Sex, Sex, high-class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Nezumi's life is very busy. Great seductress, she gets girls easily and when she meets a pretty one who's none other than Center, she's determinated not to let her prey go........ never !





	Escort Girl Service

Nights are always hot and busy, the favorite time to lose yourself and let it go, just like Nezumi in a strip club, a one that her father owned. She was sitting on a sofa, drinking water, watching the girls who were doing a strip for her. Seeing them playing with their chairs, rocking sensually their hips, she was focus. Often she liked to come here, enjoying her time. She decided to leave after half an hour, visibly absent minded. She gave the girls some cash, saying a simple thank you, not really giving a look. Her private chauffeur was waiting outside in the limo.

Nezumi : (getting inside) Yoshi, to the hotel please.

It was a cold night, lots of people in the streets. She looked at the buildings, thinking about buying a gift for her father. A father who was almost a stranger to her, nothing than just her bank anyway. Never here to celebrate her birthday and even when it’s his, he’s always surrounded by business men or yakuzas. She doesn’t really know what is a family celebration and doesn’t give a shit about it ! So she decided to keep it simple this year again, she’ll give him a tie… a gold one, bought in the most expensive shop in Tokyo. She sighed while reaching into her pocket for a piece of gum, not that she needed it but just to help her relax. She turned her head and suddenly noticed someone she knew very well… Center ! This one was standing, alone, shaking, waiting for a taxi, holding her bag, wearing just a black dress (very short one !) and silver high heels. Her face was pale, her makeup… no wait, what was that hideous thing seriously ?! She looked like she was doing Halloween, her lipstick could tell it. Nezumi was shocked to see her dressed so lightly with this weather !

Nezumi : Yoshi, stop !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This one stopped immediately, surprised, wondering who she saw outside. He looked at the mirror, recognizing Center. He smiled, pulling back. Center was surprised to see a black limo stopping in front of her. The tinted window opened, Nezumi looking anxiously at her.

Nezumi : Hey… get in ! 

Center : Nezumi ??? Ah, euh… y..yes !!

Once in the limo, Center politely thanked Yoshi. Sitting at the right of Nezumi, she was happy to feel the heat of the car through her body.

Nezumi : Aren’t you cold like that ??!! Don’t you have a coat or a jacket ?!

Center : I left all my stuff at a customer’s place… (looked down, visibly sad)

Nezumi noticed her expression and didn’t say anything, feeling embarrassed. Center and her were not really friends, they just knew each other but without really knowing about each other well. Nezumi always felt something special for Center but she never had the chance to talk to her, surrounded by girls most of the time, it was complicated, she was busy, just like her father finally ! Like father like daughter. Excepted for him it’s business, professional, unlike her. Well, she was wondering if it wasn’t dirty business after all, as he’s always late when he gets back home, worrying her mother. She smiled, at least they have some common points ! But hey, she was thinking about Center, yeah let’s focus back on her. Center was also surrounded by many people all the time when she was working, working as an escort girl. Always busy too. She didn’t really know what to think about Nezumi and thought maybe it was the opportunity to know better the girl who kindly invited and prevented her from hypothermia ! Everyday waiting for a taxi that never comes on time or just walking home alone… for once she had someone to talk to !

Nezumi : Yoshi, to the apartment please…

Yoshi : Yes miss.

Center : Sorry, but I..

Nezumi : (smiling) We’ll get you back, let’s just eat a bit together before, okay ? Don’t worry, It’s all on me.

Center was a little embarrassed but she was thankful to the girl, she could at least share a dinner with her after all. Why not starting a friendship ?

Center : (smiled, happy) Okay !

A few mins later, they stopped in front of a luxurious aparthotel. Nezumi told Center to go ahead first as she turned to Yoshi.

Nezumi : Tell Mr Watanabe that I’ll be late tonight… (complicit smile)

Yoshi : You’re really the future CEO Miss !

Nezumi : (smiling) A yankii always remains a yankii… (winked)

Yoshi : Anyway, have a good time Miss.

He gave her a complicit wink, smiling viciously, knowing her boss’s personality very well.

Nezumi : Thank you… (doing the same)

She took a quick look around, licking her lips, hands in the pocket as she joined Center who already was inside the residence. When she entered, the receptionist girl immediately jumped (she was employed by her father), embarrassed, which surprised a bit Center. Nezumi gave the girl a wink before throwing a very very small gold bar at her. The girl bowed politely as a thank you, seeing the 2 girls leaving. Once inside the apartment, Center was impressed to see how fancy it was, though she was used to see that in her job with customers. But of course, she heard a lot about Nezumi’s family so she wasn’t surprised.

Nezumi : A drink ?

Center : Yes, water please…

Nezumi : Here.

Center : Thank you… (drinking) Nice place, you’re living alone ?

Nezumi : Well, let’s say this is where I spend most of my time, I see rarely my father so… I prefer to stay away… but I go home everyday to see my mum.

Center understood that Nezumi’s relationship with her family was complicated but thought weird that the girl had a 2nd place to live just to avoid her father. Well, with rich people it was better not to try to understand anything.

Center : I’m living with my mother… I don’t have a father. I mean, he left us when I was a child, so…

Nezumi : Complicated…

Center : (sad little smile) Yes.

Nezumi : So you’re an escort ?

Center : Yes, I’ve started the job 2 weeks ago. Hm… aren’t you interested about working in a big company ?

Nezumi : (smiling) No. You know the thing, yankii one day, yankii forever. Dealing is just fine.

Center : Hahaha !! You’re right !

Nezumi : Oh, you can use the bathroom if you want, it’s just there…

Center : (smiled) That’s what I was about to ask ! Thank you !!

She headed straight to the bathroom. Nezumi was really excited, smiling. She was looking for another escort and looked like a perfect one was just here.

Center was taking a shower, happy. She found Nezumi really beautiful, well it wasn’t a surprise, and wondered if she had someone in her life. She’ll have time to ask her later !

Nezumi was sitting on a chair, smoking, looking at the window. 15 mins later Center came out, joining her.

Center : (smiling, drying her hair with a towel) I’m ready !

Nezumi : Goo..PFFRAAAARK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KOF KOF..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARK ARK KEUF..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She was shocked to see how stunning, how fuckin hot Center was right now !! Her wet hair, her makeup on point, her smell, everything ohh gosh ! It turned her on even more !!

Center : (laughing) You’re okay ???!!! Am I shocking you enough to choke like that ??!!

Nezumi : (coughing again a little bit, joking) With smoking and drinking at the same time it’s cardiac event… No, seriously just saying, you’re really beautiful. It’s different from what we’ve seen earlier, a transformation ! 

Center : (laughed) Hahahahaha !!!!! So I was a monster before, is that what you mean ??!! I’ve transformed yeah haha !!! Unfortunately I don’t have powers but magic works well !!

Nezumi : (playing) When I saw you outside I thought you were going to an halloween party… but I’ve no doubt that without makeup you’re beautiful too.

Center : Thanks… Well, often after work I’m waiting like that, in the cold or in the rain… and finally I end up walking so…

Nezumi : Why don’t you ask one of your workmates to accompany you ?

Center : I don’t want… it’s complicated…

Nezumi : Oh, I see… Hm, you must have a lot of admirers, right ? (smiling) Men are surely fighting like crazy to get you ! Maybe you got someone ?

Center : (little laughter, smiling) Well, there are plenty but… I’m not interested… What about you ? A boyfriend ?

Nezumi : (smiling) It’s complicated.

Center : (playing) Seems like everything is complicated with us !

Nezumi : Hahaha !!! Well… love is hard to find so…

Center : You’re really popular with your status, it’s understandable somehow. I’m sure you’ll find someone soon who’ll truly love you for who you are and not for your money or anything, cause you’re a very nice person Nezumi and you’re attractive, so don’t worry it’ll be fine !

Nezumi : (smiling, touched) Thank you, Center. (looking right in her eyes) I hope so… (famous smile before looking away, smiling internally)

She was glad to see that Center was really extrovert, just like her, and it was exciting her even more. A gorgeous girl right here, the perfect fish to fry… She laughed internally.

Center : Hm… so, should we start eating ?

Nezumi : You’re hungry ?

Center : A little… and you ?

Nezumi : (thinking) “I’M STARVING SEEING YOU DAMMIT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Yeah, same. Can you excuse me for a few secs please ? There’s some food in the fridge if you want…

Center : (big smile) Sure, no problem !!

Nezumi : (smiled) Thank you. 

She left, heading straight to the bathroom, locking herself in.

Nezumi : (thinking) “DAMN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE’S SO FUCKIN SEX AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” (hitting the sink) GGG..!!!!! (rubbing her pussy) Aah..aahhh..!!! (looking at her hand) Yeaahh sweetie, you’ll be filled up… (looking herself in the mirror, evil smile) Hehehee…. girl…. tonight… you’re mine. 

She came out of the bathroom, scratching her pants. Center looked in the fridge, she jumped back when she saw all the food in there ! There was enough for at least 3 or 4 months !!

Center : (thinking) “EEEEEEEEH ??????!!!!!! God is she a hypermarket or what ???????!!!!!!! Rich people don’t know anything about food crisis !!!” 

She noticed that there were a lot of bottles too. Fruit juice, champagne, beer, sodas, alcohol, milk and energy drinks. She saw a bottle of french wine on a small table and smiled, taking it. Knowing that she was a bad cooker, it wasn’t the time to prepare something and burn the whole place of her host down ! She cooked something simple, a piece of meat in the pan. Nezumi was just standing about 4 meters behind her, smoking and holding a glass of wine, watching her. Center felt the smoke and turned around, smiling.

Center : You have plenty of food so I thought th..

Nezumi : It’s fine, just make yourself at home… (smiling, not taking her eyes off of her)

Center : (smiled) Thanks !

3 mins later it was done and the 2 girls were still standing in the same position.

Nezumi : Some wine ?

Center : Yes please.

Nezumi : Weed ?

Center : Yeah !

She sat on the big kitchen table just next to the induction hob and drank before smoking, taking a hit with Nezumi who was still standing at the same distance, facing her. The 2 looked at each other, laughing.

Nezumi : (smiling) You’re a funny girl Center…

Center : (laughing) What’s so funny about me ??!!

Nezumi : Hmm… everything… (smiling)

Center laughed, shaking her head. She got off of the table.

Center : All right ! (looking at the meat) I think it’s seasoned properly…

Nezumi : (getting closer) I’m so hungry…

Center : Yeah, m..AH..!!!

Nezumi : I like spicy things…. and I’m starving to death right now…. (suddenly kissed her, a hand on the side of her neck)

Center : Hmmphh..!!!!! Nezu… mi..!! (eyes closed)

Nezumi : (pinned her down on the table, kissing) I want you…. you’re turning me on so much beauty…. (necking her) Since you got in my car…. (kissing) you’re making me crazy…. (kissing her chest, caressing her thighs)

Center was burning inside too. She didn’t expect things to turn like that, feeling really attracted by the girl. Her embarrassment quickly turned into her usual confidence. She kissed her back, smiling. The bottle of wine next to her fell on the floor, breaking as the girls kissed each other faster.

Center : You’re hot…. (kissing) I… you’re… aahhh..!!!

Nezumi : (rubbing her pussy, sexy smile) I wanna eat you on that table…. (kissing, necking her)

Center : (eyes closed, feeling Nezumi rubbing harder her pussy) Oohhh..!! W..Wait aaahhhh !!!! Don’t..oooohhhhh !!!!!!!

Nezumi : (pulled the girl to make her sit, kissing) The dinner is ready it seems…. (smiling, teasing Center’s G-string, kissing)

Center : (eyes closed) No, I won’t let you..!!! (kissing, wrapping her legs around Nezumi)

Nezumi : Mmm…. rebellious girl…. (smiling, licking her throat) I like it…. (kissing)

She carried her, the 2 kissing. She then quickly turned her to the table, putting herself behind her, kissing her shoulder before licking her ear. 

Center : (eyes closed, biting her lip, smiling) Aww..! You’re such a beast…!

Nezumi : (smiling, kissing her neck) I have no pity for my victims…. especially when they’re too hot…. (still behind her, grabbing the pan by the handle and putting it between Center’s thighs, licking her lips, smiling, pushing herself against her)

Center : AHH..!!!!! (eyes closed) Oohhh Nezumii..!!!!

Nezumi : (smiling) You see how hard you make me feel baby…? (necking her)

Center : (eyes closed) Oooohhhhh yees it’s haaard !!! I feel iit..!!

Nezumi (turned the girl to her, kissing) Your wet hair…. your smell…. so attractive, Center….

Center : You too…. you’re hypnotizing oohhh..!!!

They kissed each other fast. Nezumi ripped Center’s dress off quite wildly, looking at the girl’s underwear, all in black. Center removed Nezumi’s shirt, unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, putting her hands down them, looking at the girl, biting her lip, smiling. Nezumi smiled before kissing her.

Nezumi : I’m burning of desire…. (necking her) You’re my pleasure Center…. (biting her ear, kissing, gripped her chin with two fingers) Now…. you’re my private escort girl…. (kissing) and this…. (looking at herself) is what you only should look at…. (kissing)

Center : Yes… (kissing)

Nezumi took her glass of wine, taking Center by the hand, leading her slowly to the bedroom. Once in there, she put the glass on the small table next to the bed before to get herself in it, laying on her back. The 2 girls looked intensely at each other, Center biting her lip. Nezumi smiled, snapped her fingers to turn off the lights, not taking her eyes off of her as she took her glass, drinking while Center slowly joined her and was on her top, taking the girl’s pants off. Smiling, sensual, Center started to rock her hips, dancing on her body, Nezumi biting her lip, smiling, still holding her glass, heart racing. Center was doing her role like she did with customers, pleasing her. She put her hands above her head before touching her hair and her body, still dancing. She then took Nezumi’s glass from her and drank, looking at her, smiling. This one took it back, finished it, threw it against the window and kissed her roughly. She removed Center’s bra and quickly sucked wildly her nipples, hungry. She necked her, Center moaning and touching Nezumi’s long hair, pulling it, making her moan too. She smelled the girl’s hair, finding really addictive her smell that was also on her body. She removed Nezumi’s bra, hurried to taste the girl’s body, eating her nipples, licking her belly. The 2 girls kissed, faster, eyes consumed by desire. Nezumi quickly pushed Center down, kissing, moving slowly her body down on her, frontward, backward, smiling. She ran her hand through Center’s G-string, feeling how hot was her pussy. She removed it and slowly kissed her sex, watching the girl, smiling.

Nezumi : I’m gonna fuck you really hard…. (kissing her pussy) Mmm Center…. (eating her out)

Center : Aaahhhh..!!!!!!!! OOOOHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!

She thought she was about to explode. Nezumi was going harder, torturing her.

Nezumi : Delicious…. beautiful…. (licking her clit) mmm…. I like your taste baby…. (sucking her pussy)

Center : AAAAAHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOHHHHH PLEASE AAAAHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (smiling) I just wanna hear you scream…. (kissing, biting her clit, tongue fucked her)

Center : AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO..!!!!!!!!!! STOP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEESSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Yeaahhh, that’s it…. (licking her up and down hard) Scream baby, scream…. everyone must hear how bad I’m treating you here…. (kissing, tongue fucked her deeper)

Center : NOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEAAAASE OOOHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : (thrust 2 fingers inside her, smiling) A little slut…. (kissing) Mmm…. you love it, right…? You’re so wet yeaahhh…. that’s good…. (thrusting her faster)

Center : STOP AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE… PLEAAASE OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : You want me so much it seems…. (kissing, thrusting her deeper) Mmm, what are all these juices that are coming dear Center…? Are they tasty…? (licking) AWW, I confirm mmmmh !!!!

Center : OOOOHHHHH..OOOOOHHHHHH MY AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHIT OOOOOOHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS PLEASE AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : Oohhh yeess give them to me…. (kissing, thrusting her faster) Give me everything baby…. I’m thirsty, so thirsty you know…. (kissing, licking) AAHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH PLEASE NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEESSS YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HONEYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : You’re cumming good…. maybe you need me a little more…. (kissing, fucking her hard, all positions)

Center : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : YES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES CENTER I WANNA RIP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU, I WANNA RIP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU YOU HEAR ME ????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIKE THAT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : SCREAM LOUDER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOUDER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M SCREWING YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M SCREWING YOUR FUCKIN PUSSY CENTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR ASS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEZUMI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AGAIN AGAIN AGAAAIIIIIIIIN SCREW MEEEEEEEEEEEEE NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : I’M MAKING YOU FEEL GOOD BABY..AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Center : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS HONEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi quickly took her out of the bed, kissing her, they were going so wild that they nearly fell on the floor. She fucked her against the window and Center was cumming and screaming more and more. They went on the balcony, Nezumi sitting on a stool while Center was on her lap, kissing, squeezing her boobs, sucking them hard. Center then held onto the balcony rail, smiling, biting her lip, swinging her hips back and forth slowly along Nezumi’s pelvis. This one moaned, groping her ass. As the pace changed, Nezumi’s moans were getting louder and though they were on the 6th floor, it was in a way impossible that some people couldn’t notice what was happening on this wonderful balcony tonight ! Well, they all knew that it wasn’t the first time and were quite used to the show almost every night, having heard talking about the girl by her family status. So as usual, nobody really cared that much. Center felt how wet Nezumi was and teased her even more, not slowing down.

Nezumi : (eyes closed) OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!! CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (fingered her, smiling, biting her lip) Mmm…. it’s smoothy down here…. (kissing) it’s turning me on…. (fingered her faster before going down and sucking her pussy, licking her clit) You love your escort don’t you…? How is it to be fucked by her ? (sucking hard her clit before fucking her with her tongue) Mmm…. how deep you are miss Nezumi…. oohhh yeaahhh…!

Nezumi : (holding Center’s head) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CENTEEEEEEEEEER AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOOOOD !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (smiling, biting her lip) You’re really delicious honey…. (fucking her hard) I guess I need to go all out…. just like that….

Nezumi : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEE CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AGAIIIIIIIIIIIIN YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK ME BABYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAAAAAAAAAAANGH..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : THAT’S GOOD..!!!!!!!!! HUNGGGJJJ..AAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

They stood up, fucking wildly, intensely against the wall of the balcony…

Nezumi : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEESS !!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (now fucking her)

Center : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi quickly carried her, rushing to the bathroom. She locked themselves inside and hurriedly lifted her up, fucking her in the shower.

Nezumi : AAHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : OOHHH OOOOHHHHH AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH..!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOHHHHH YEEESS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OOOOOHHHHHH YEEEEEEESSSS YES YES YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HONEY OOOOHHHHH HONEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEAAAAAAASE STOP AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nezumi : YOU BELONG TO ME CENTER..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH YEAH YOU BELONG TO ME BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU’RE MINE..!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR BOOBS..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR PUSSY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR ASS..!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR MOUTH, YOUR ENTIRE BODY..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT ALL BELONGS TO ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU HEAR ????????!!!!!!!! YOU’RE MY ESCORT BABY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Center : (eyes closed) YES HONEY, I BELONG TO YOUUUUUUU OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I’M COMPLETELY YOURS AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NEZUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cummed hard)

She made Nezumi cum too before this one finished her in the bed, making her scream as ever. Center screamed her name for a long moment while giving all her last cum, Nezumi swallowing all her juices, smiling, kissing. The 2 girls kissed each other, Center laying on the top of Nezumi.

Nezumi : You’re so beautiful…. (smiling, passionately kissing her)

Center : (smiling) You too…. (kissing)

Nezumi : You’re hungry…?

Center : Yes…. hungry for you…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Ooohhhh…. (kissing, necking her) We’ll solve that matter then…. (kissing)

Center : (smiling) Quickly…. (kissing) Hmm… (whispering) I’m thirsty…. (kissing)

Nezumi : We’re in fuckin trouble…. (smiling, kissing)

Center : (kissing) Yeaahhh…. (quickly going out of the bed, putting on her underwear)

She looked at Nezumi with a little smile, biting her lip. Nezumi put her underwear back on too, smiling.

Center : I’ll have myself some milk… want it too ?

Nezumi : (smiling) Yes, yours baby…. Yes, please…

Center smiled and went to the kitchen. Nezumi stayed in the bed, smiling, taking a look at the window. There was still some of Center’s cum on it and no doubt that the maid will have a lot of work tomorrow once again ! (poor her !) But it wasn’t really what she was looking at.

Center : (coming, holding the milk, smiling) You already miss me…? You’re as hungry as I am…. (kissing)

Nezumi : I was looking at the view… (smiling, kissing)

Center : (drinking) Yeah, it’s a great one… you’re at the best place !! 

Nezumi : (taking the milk, drinking too) Hm… my little world… that it’s yours too… (kissing)

Center : This is a nice one… I like your bed by the way…. (smiling, kissing)

Nezumi : (smiling) Since the time he was waiting for you, poor him….

Center : Hahahahaha !!!! Sorry it took so long…. (kissing)

Nezumi : Look how he’s screwed up ! Just like me…. (smiling, kissing)

Center : I feel a bit sorry for the neighbors… (laughing)

Nezumi : Hm… it’s showtime everyday every night so…

Center : Hahaha !!! You think they loved this one…? (kissing)

Nezumi : Let’s ask them…. (kissing, grabbing the milk and throwing it out of the balcony, smiling)

The 2 girls smiled, proud, hearing the bottle that smashed on the ground. They held hands, going to the bathroom, kissing. After the shower, they decided to eat quickly a little piece of the meat that Center cooked earlier, eating it with their hands. Center told Nezumi that she was really sexy in her black dress and Nezumi complimented her as well cause Center was wearing one of her dresses too, also a black one ! They went at the reception, seeing the receptionist who blushed and bowed immediately when she saw them, especially Nezumi, having heard the 2 girls’s business earlier. Nezumi threw her keycard at the girl, winking, putting her hand around Center’s waist, kissing this one. Once out, they went to the limo, Yoshi waiting for them, standing, smiling as he saw them holding hands, the door opening for Center who got inside. He looked at Nezumi with a complicit smile, teasing, her boss giving him back.

Yoshi : Had a good time Miss Nezumi ?

Nezumi : (licking her lips, biting her bottom lip while smiling) A great shot…

As they got inside too, Center gave Yoshi the directions to her house. This one looked discreetly at Nezumi in the mirror with the same complicit smile between them as a small black window immediately separated the 2 girls from the chauffeur, Nezumi still smiling.

Nezumi : (hand on Center’s thigh, whispering) I’ll pick you up tomorrow…. (kissing, smiling)

Center : (smiling, whispering, kissing) Thanks…. You’re exciting me a lot in that dress you know…. (biting her lip while sitting on Nezumi’s lap, hands around her neck, smiling)

Nezumi : (hands on Center’s ass, biting her lip, smiling) Really…?

Center : Yeahh…. (smiling, kissing, whispering) I wanna rip it off…. right now…. (necking her, kissing)

Nezumi : Aaaahhhhh…! 

Center hurriedly kissed her, ripping her dress off, the 2 kissing passionately for a few secs as she gently pushed Nezumi down, both of them smiling. Yoshi, who heard her boss being tortured, this one screaming Center’s name, thought too bad that Nezumi was a lesbian. He sighed, smiled, blushed as Nezumi’s screams were getting more intense all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading guys. Nezumi and her seduction... toasting with a glass of wine, cheers baby.... ;)


End file.
